Big Brother: Uchiha Style
by Hinata'sBadSide
Summary: Hotshot Uchihas want to settle down and want a girl that loves them for them. And I mean personality, not money and not just good looks. Hinata is entered into Big Brother where rules have changed. Competeing with 12 other girls and 5 men, Yes that's MEN
1. Chapter 1: A Tumble

**Summary****: Hotshot Uchihas want to settle down and want a girl that loves them for them. And I mean personality, not money and not just good looks. Hinata is entered into Big Brother where rules have changed. Competing with 12 other girls and 5 men, (Yes that's MEN!), for a Uchiha heart. Can she survive the tasks and the nominations? The torture old enemies are going to conflict upon her? Read it to find out.**

**A/N****: Hi! So here is BB;US's first chapter, hope you like it. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own Naruto, may have mistakes.**

**Chapter 1: A Tumble**

Hinata thundered down the stairs, nearly tripping over a couple of shoes but held the cool banister for support. She hastly strapped a pair of black heeled shoes. Hinata rushed into the kitchen and opened the first draw next to the fridge. She fisted a pair of earrings, her purse and handbag then slammed the draw shut.

"Ok Neji. I'm leaving for work. Can you please clear this lot up or get some maid to do it alright? Bye!" Hinata said jogging lightly, only to aviod the mess, to the door where she hurriedly placed her earrings on. Hinata grabbed her coat as she ran out of the house, glancing at her cousin Neji as he slurped down his hot tea.

"Owww ow ow ow!" Neji gasped in pain before draining the remains of the tea into the sink. He grabbed his leather jacket before also leaving the house for work.

Hinata opened her handbag and took out her mobile. If she was going to be late to work she might as well call in to be expected late. She stabbed the numbers desperately as the garage door opened to reveal a large selection of cars. She jumped into a Maserati and hit the key into place.

"Hello, this The Subaku Industry, area Subaku Fashion Department, head office. My name is Mariya. How may I help?" answered the receptionist; Mariya.

"M.M.?" asked Hinata cautiously. She wouldn't start to drive yet as of course she was on her mobile.

"Hinata?" answered the receptionist also cautiously. Hinata looked at the little bobbing toy with a clock as a stomach, as it stood statuette near her windscreen. She'd been given it by Naruto for Christmas. It was 10 minutes till 9:30. If she'd been given a miracle she'd be there in ten minutes. As if!

"Yes it's me. I'm going to be really late today, so I just wanted to call in to say so." Hinata replied.

"Oh Hinata, don't worry. Gaara isn't in today, well not here. He's got some special guests coming in, wants to sign a deal or something. Anyway, take your time, alright. No pressure." Answered Mariya.

"Oh! Thank god. Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible." Hinata tapped the end call button and placed her mobile in it's holder then started the engine. She rolled out of the driveway, seeing Neji grabbing his motorcycle.

Once on the trafficked motorway she stopped in a queue of cars at a red light and glanced around at her surroundings. A billboard caught her eye.

Two men were standing back to back. The one on the right was clearly younger than the one on the left. The right guy was glaring at her whilst the left guy was grinning slyly. It could be easily told that they were brothers, or related. Both had dark eyes and dark hair to match. In the background was a large shattered black and orange eye against a silver metalic colour.

On the bottom it said: **Ever wanted a Uchiha forever? Itachi and Sasuke are looking for their bride to be. Auditions at 24th April - 1st March at Konoha T.V. Studios See Big Brother; Uchiha Style Coming Soon... **

'Huh! The Uchihas are finally sick of being world famous bachelors are they? Tenten's gonna love this.' Hinata thought as she drove past a green light.

She tuned the radio to any channel working and out blasted a song,

I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet of the ground

And I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound

You tell that you need me but then you go and cut me down,

But w-a-i-t

You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around

The s-h-a-m-e

Hinata hummed to the tune as she drove out of the motorway and into the city centre. Her eye constantly swaying towards the little bobbing elf with the clock tummy. It showed 12 minutes past 9:30. "At least Gaara's busy to tell me off again, I mean he isn't a bad boss but, you know..." she murmured to herself, shifting gear.

And its too late to apologize

Its too late

I said its too late to apologize

Its too late

ohhhh

yeahhh

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shoot for you

I need you like a heart needs a beat but its nothing to do

yeah ye-a-h

I loved you with a fire ready to burst, let loose

And you said, sorry like an angel, heaven must have let you loose

But I'm not afriad

Its too late to apologize

Its too la-te

I said its too late to apologize

Its too la-te

whoah-wh-o-a-h

Its too late to apologize

Its too la-te

I said its too late to apologize

Its too la-te

Hinata saw the extremely tall tower of her workplace. Five more minutes and she'd be there. Once stopping at a red light, she reached for her handbag and applied some make up.

I said its too late to apologize

Its too late

y-e-a-h

I said its too late to apologize

Its too late

y-e-a-h

I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground.

As she parked on the road she turned off the radio, the engine and locked the car as she

toppled into a hoard of people. Fixing her short pencil skirt slightly. The golden building jewelled with glass windows had many people leaving and entering it. She needed something to revive her as she hadn't much for breakfast. A coffee stand near the steps of the building caught her eye. Hinata waded through the busy people in suits to extinguish the thirst in her mouth.

"What would like Miss?" asked the short guy in an apron after serving a couple of businessmen.

"Erm, just iced tea would satisfy, thank you." Hinata ordered as her stomach rumbled impatiently. Two boys whizzed past her in cycling causing her to stumble slightly.

"Alright Miss?" He asked as poured her tea into a plastic cup and looked at her impatient expression.

"Yes, its just I havn't had much for breakfast." She answered the old fellow. Hinata had forgotten to eat breakfast, grab her watch and-

"I left my suitcase at home!" she yelped remembering leaving the black bag on her bed.

"Aw, I'm sorry for you Miss. Here's your tea," He said as he passed her the plastic cup with the cool liquid inside and a plastic lid to cover it with a mere cut on the side to sip from.

"That'll be 2-" but stopped short as he realized Hinata had already left. He turned away scowling only to be surprised by some change. Enough for the tea. Eyebrows raised, he smiled as he saw her push her way to the revolving doors.

Inside Hinata cautiously sipped her tea then placed her hand over the cup so that it could not spill. She paced to one of the four lifts and pressed up then waited with a handful of strangers.

The lift, also golden and with glass sliding doors, came soon. Loads of people tumbled out of it and walked away in different directions except two people at the back. Hinata and four others were jammed into the lift as it accelerated up.

_Ting. _

One person left, three others joined. Hinata was uncomfortably pushed against an elderly man, who in the tumble pulled on her long, wavy, ash purple hair to gain balance. Her pink scrunchy fell on the floor as Hinata gasped in pain.

_Ting._

"Oh dear. I'm soo sorry." he apologized as he and a few others left. Hinata isolated with two women jabbed the button for her floor before searching for her scrunchy.

"Here, you go deary." The elderly one of the two women passed her her pink scrunchy. A sympathetic smile plastered over her face.

"Thank you." Hinata smiled as she placed her scrunchy around her wrist. The other woman with the sleek brunette hair jabbed a button for her floor making the lift jerk in the opposite direction.

Hinata glared at the woman but the woman just snickered at her. She was confused, what is she snickering at me for?

_Ting._

Both woman made to leave. But as the elderly woman passed she whispered into Hinata's ear, "Your skirt deary, the skirt." and she left.

At last she was alone. She jabbed the 23rd floor button again and sipped on her tea. What did she mean by that? The skirt?

Hinata looked down at her own skirt and saw that it way above her thighs and showing more of her bare porcelain legs and black underwear! She pulled it down then placed her tea on the floor before placing her scrunchy on. 'God, I knew I shouldn't have worn this stupid skirt. Keeps riding up every time I move' Hinata argued.

_Ting._

A shadow passed over her. Hinata picked up the cup, her ponytail still let loose some strands of hair, framing her face, and turned around. She tripped on some tethered carpet and fell on a warm chest. Both bodies fell to the floor. Her pearl eyes dilated as she met angry onyx ones. Dark hair tickled her cheeks. And a firm but soft hand gripped her shoulder whilst the other was on the back of her thigh.

"What are YOU doing?!" hissed the young man. A horrifying fact dawned on her mind. She'd spilled her tea on the innocent bystander and not only did it spill across his black suit but trailed down her silk wrap top too.

She tried to get up from his muscular and warm frame but as a flaming fire crept up her neck to her face, she fainted on the famous Sasuke Uchiha...

**A/N: Oooooo...Tut tut tut Hinata. Late to work, forgetting **_**your **_**work, and then harassing famous clients/friends. What will I do with you? Well you readers are just gonna have to wait and find out. **

**I hope I havn't made any mistakes, if I have please tell me so I don't make the same in the future. I will be updating pretty soon for my dear readers. This wasn't the original version of Chapter 1 for BB:US but it has the same idea.**

**The song I used is ****Apologize by Timbaland & OneRepublic****. I realize that the lyrics may not be exactly the same, I'm just soo sorry about that. **

**Sorry but it will take longer for me to update The Prince of Darkness and The Lady of Night. Sorry, but please be patient. oh and it is the story Rain, just a polished version of it.**

**I really hope you liked it. Please R&R cause it really means a lot to us writers. I do not welcome flames.**

**Bye!**

**Hinata'sBadSide.**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**A/N****: I would like to apologize for a very, extremely… bloody late update. First, I started to continue writing a long-ago-left freelance story then I came down with writers block because whenever I looked at this FanFic I just... just couldn't continue. It was as if my mind had been wiped blank -and then... I came down with a cold and couldn't get to the local library to use the internet... or go on my computer or laptop cause my sister was hogging it...**

**Soo, I'm really sorry, more than words can EVER say. Also thanks to those of you who reviewed. I really appreciate your support and comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter and any suggestions, questions, anything is welcome. R&R FanFic whores! R&R. **

**Hinata'sBadSide**

**Warning****: Look away SasuHina haters; 'cause this is gonna burn your eyes...The main pairing is...dun da da daaa SasuHina! wohoo! YEAH! Itachi might/will be paired. There will be some SaiHina don't ask me why and other guys will be hitting on her. Another perfect pairing; TentNeji. And something else, I don't know, you're just gonna have to wait and find out.**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own Naruto characters. May have mistakes. Just... tell me so I can work on them. **

_Thoughts are slanted_

_Previous 'bits' are slanted but also have '...' and are at the beginning of the chapter._

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

**Previously on Big Brother; Uchiha Style...**

_'A shadow passed over her. Hinata picked up the cup, her ponytail still let loose some strands of hair, framing her face, and turned around. She tripped on some tethered carpet and fell on a warm chest. Both bodies fell to the floor. Her pearl eyes dilated as she met angry onyx ones. Dark hair tickled her cheeks. And a firm but soft hand gripped her shoulder whilst the other was on the back of her thigh._

_"What are YOU doing?!" hissed the young man. A horrifying fact dawned on her mind. She'd spilled her tea on the innocent bystander and not only did it spill across his black suit but trailed down her silk wrap top too._

_She tried to get up from his muscular and warm frame but as a flaming fire crept up her neck to her face, she fainted on the famous Sasuke Uchiha...'_

Sasuke looked at the peaceful face inches from his own. The girl's eyes were relaxingly shut. What the hell was going on? He started to boil in fury as a hysterical Naruto broke out into gasps for air. Naruto had laughed for soo long whilst Gaara had just snorted...

Naruto and Sasuke repeatedly came to the Subaku Fashion Department to see if their money had been put to good use and to sign on for another few months to something. Gaara, being the boss and knowing the two well, would show them around before they signed the contracts again for another four months to bind them with the Subaku international business.

"Get off!" The Uchiha complained as he moved his hand from the young woman's thigh. He had never- No. He had been mortified more than this before, but this was still one of the most awkward moments of his life.

Her physique felt soft resting limply on him but he'd had enough. He swiveled the slender frame of his person. A muted thud sounded as the girl's head hit against the wooden flooring. She whimpered late to her eyes fluttering open.

"Ugh, what... EEW! My top, what? Gaara, w-w-what? O-o-oh no, d-d-did I. Oh no. I'm so s-s-sorry U-Uchiha. Sir! Ugh! My head..." Hinata said as she registered what had happened. From the throbbing pain on the back of her head to the young Uchiha, who had the same damp trail, as she did, down his Armani suit and shirt? Going down to his jeans, which were similar to his features.

"Hinata are you ok?" Gaara asked helping the Hyuuga up. Then hunting her with looks, up and down, for any bruising or scratches. Anything, which would set Hyuuga Neji starving for his blood. Possibly the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's also.

"Yes, I-I-I think I-I'll survive." Hinata responded meekly scratching a side of her head. She could feel Gaara's hand caressing the small of her back. It felt like they were back together again.

Sasuke, irritated by his wet, soggy, clinging shirt, stripped off to reveal a well-chiselled chest. A rosy blush mounted Hinata's cheekbones as her eyes wavered a little too long over the Uchiha's tanned chest. _What? Is she a fangirl?!_ Thought the Uchiha, raising an eyebrow in _disgust. _

"Well then, err" the Subaku redhead started as the Uchiha frowned heavily in disgust at Hinata. _What's his problem? _rang through Gaara's mind. He continued, "Uchiha Sasuke, meet Hyuuga Hinata. Go on!" He pushed Hinata to shake hands with the man who was giving her fatal stares. Well, she was not going to anytime soon. _I might as well return the favour, stupid Uchiha_, Hinata bit inside.

Naruto, watching the scene between the two warriors of Hyuuga and Uchiha, finally decided maybe he should intrude on the silent war growing amid the two.

"Uzumaki Naruto, a pleasure to meet the Hyuuga Heiress in person, at last. I hope you liked my Christmas gift, even though that was a long time ago and you've probably thrown it in the bin by now." he ridiciously, smooth talked, lifting her hand to his lips. Next he placed a light kiss before her knuckles. Hinata turned tomato, to the others it seemed she was blushing to prove that no volcano could beat her at such a challenge to blow red. Whilst Gaara glared at the blonde Uzumaki, doing Neji proud.

"Oh, it was really nice and I loved the cookies that you had made in the shape of your face. You know, like portrait...style. They were, uh, tasty." She replied blushing like mad. _Way to go Hyuuga, 'I loved the cookies that you had made in the shape of your face'. He's gonna think I'm one of his fan girls_ whined Hinata's train of beliefs, on and on.

"_Really_?" Naruto stretched the word out as long as possible and continued. "Well I love it that you loved the cookies, Miss Hyuuga." Here the blonde placed another kiss on her hand, refusing to let it go. To this Hinata looked as if she would faint...again.

Rage boiled at fatal point within a certain raven-haired, young man, who had no shirt on. Can you guess whom?

"Kiss ass," vaguely grunted Sasuke. Suddenly, extremely interested in his secretly manicured nails. _Whoa, why did I say that?!_ The trio looked at the Uchiha. Naruto surprised but equally excited thought..._ Does Sasuke like her? Wow! He's pissed,... but doesn't the baka always look that way. _

Naruto's eyebrows arched high, he smirked, "Excuse me Sasuke?" a glint of satisfaction in his eyes. Sasuke was jealous and the Uchiha didn't know it... yet.

"You're excused baka," Sasuke retorted before shoving him out of the way and taking Hinata's hand in his own. _She ruins my new £3000 suit and the baka smooth talk her! _He thought, before he turned to reality.

"Uchiha Sasuke, a grave disappointment to meet you." And shook her hand so harshly that it felt it was being pulled out of its socket. _I hope I broke her arm!_

"Ok, well. Introductions are out the way, let's get down to business. Hinata, err," Gaara stared at the stain on his ex-girlfriend. _She's gonna have to change_. _Maybe she'll have something in her office... I remember leaving something in there_, thought Gaara. "Hmm, well. I think you should change and I'll need those files from last week. See me in about twenty five minutes. Anyway, excuse us."

"Wait!" Hinata yelled, as the trio turned away from her. Startled they looked back. Hinata stampeded forwards and clasped the Uchiha's hand, a few of her nails were digging into his skin, but he didn't whine as she shook his arm.

"Hinata Hyuuga. It's extremely rude to not apologize after you ruined my top, crumpeled my iced tea, which by the way was about to be the only thing I would have had for breakfast, and have also made me very late for work! Oh, and I'm _sorry _about your ugly suit thing you had on! See, I ap-olo-giy-zed. Now you know what that means don't you!!"

Hinata's eyes flamed with anger, increasing to blowing up point. In her hand were recently dropped items and in the other was a Uchiha hand, which she continued to dig her nails into.

"Why should I apologize? You decided to not wake up early and get breakfast, you're the one who was late to work. Don't shift the blame on me! And, also, you're the one who irresponsibly, didn't look where she was going so she tripped. I was the victim and I'll be talking to your boss about the payment of a new suit!!" Sasuke looked taken aback at the next statement which flew out from Hinata's mouth.

"I am my own boss! And I won't pay for that... suit thingy."

Gaara, who had been quietly watching the scene tried to come in between the two but unsuccessfully failed, for both still held each others hand. And it also seemed Sasuke was digging his nails into her hand, to which she was ignorant.

"Er, Hinata. I'll talk to you later about this. Come to my office in about twenty minutes, ok?!" Hinata nodded her head before letting go of the Uchiha and sprinting away.

Sasuke turned to follow Gaara to his office and tried to cleanse his mind of the a certain Hyuuga. He gazed at his hand, the one Hinata had clawed as Naruto made a very stupid comment.

"You know she does have a point. You weren't actually the victim per say..." Naruto was cut short with a bang to his head.

"What the hell was that?!" He didn't need to ask about who and where it came from. It was the usual smack he got and deserved.

"Oh, this girls folders." Sasuke responded passing the three pink folders to a girl in blue. "Thanks."

At that, the star-eyed girl fainted saying, "Sasuke-san talked to me."

_A fan girl, eww! I hate them. Crawling little spiders, getting everywhere. Into my house, my kitchen, my bathroom; in the shower naked... _Sasuke ticked off places where a fangirl was found lurking.

* * *

Hinata, like the hundred other people around her, rammed her way to her office. She had grown used to this routine; barging people to work. As she ran towards a group of hallways she was unaware of her name being called by a familiar deep voice.

"Hinata, wait! Hinata!" beckoned the tall man. In one hand, he held a helmet; in the other, he clutched a black, business bag. He had lost the Hyuuga heiress in the mob of businesspersons. The pearl-eyed male in his midway his twenties glanced in every direction he could. Confused of where his cousin had disappeared.

* * *

Hinata thundered past her fellow fashion employees. She flung dirty, impatient and agitated looks to those who ogled at her state. She sent steely swords scraping skin down their spines with such stares. **A/N: Ha. Try to say that fast!**

She was in a foul mood as everyone could see. A phase even Gaara would not display among his workers and one that was abnormal in the humble Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata stampeded to her office. Her bag rocked back and forth in time to her blazer, which hung in the hook of her hand. Hinata's office was the most state-of-the-art in the entire department. This was expected, after her relationship with the manager-

Everyone, curious to see where this was going, followed her until she met his or her bewildered appearances with a look of her own. Her face fumed so angrily that you could almost see the cartoonist smoke whistling out of her ears. Just about.

Hinata inhaled and screamed in irritation; "WHAT?!"

And at that the crowd of staff scampered off to any direction possible for man to go through. Some of them hid behind their work desks, others in the shadows or hems of the braver recruits.

Hinata entered her office later slammed the silver door close. And then she exhaled noisily. Her body slid down the door as her legs buckled beneath her. Her eye's glistened silver matching the theme of her extremely vast room; glass, white and silver.

Sighing, she dragged her self off the floor and wiped her eyes as she toppled to her desk. Hinata frowned, her breathing grew slower and slower to its normal pace. Her mind rambled off as her hands shuffled some papers lying across her desk...

_I'm gonna get into so much trouble. Gaara will kill me. Well he won't but Temari might. The greatest contract is supposed to be signed today, and I was supposed to take care of it. I bloody don't even have it. The Subaku's will kill me. Oh nooo! This contract says that they are putting money in the Subaku industry and if they don't sign it... then there won't be a Subaku company. OMFG! Hinata, why couldn't you come in __**naked**__ to work? That would be less humiliating than what'll happen to you now! What am I going to do?! Gaara trusted me!_ _What about Tou-san? _Her breathing labored after this...

"Hinata?" asked a soft voice from behind her. Hinata turned to see her secretary and good friend Mariya Michaels, slim with dark ginger, waist length hair, standing in the open doorway. Mariya's left hand fisted slightly, appearing as if she'd just knocked.

"Are you alright?" her voice was soothing and concerned. Mariya stepped slightly forwards, cautious of her crying friend.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed as Mariya held out a tissue an arm lengths away. _What? A tissue?_ Hinata took the soft paper whilst her fingertips grazed her cheeks. Wet? She'd been crying. Hinata had cried unconsciously. She wiped her cheeks dry and beamed a small smile to her secretary.

"I'll be alright... It's just that I've left that BIG contract thing lying at home and Gaara's gonna need it now. And they're all gonna kill me cause it-" She was cut off by the wide grin that formed on Mariya's face. What was there to smile about? Didn't she understand the situation? Didn't she get what was-?

Mariya moved aside in the doorway to let a tall form through, all wrapped in biker gear. The male figure held a black bag in one hand whilst the other removed the helmet he was wearing.

"Neji?" Hinata's voice barely a whisper, unknowingly spread warmth throughout her cousin's heart. The young man grinned as goofily as a Hyuuga could. He held up the bag, which Hinata had left at home in haste to get to work, high and questioningly.

"I think this is yours, right? 'Cause I don't want to tell my agent that I was late to the photo shoot for nothing- What happened to you?" His hello made Hinata flutter like a butterfly: ecstatic on ecstasy. Once she'd shook her head of the emotion Hinata pounced on her cousin and gave him a great, teddy-bear hug. One he gave back.

"You're a life saver Neji. Thank you, I won't forget this. Never ever!" Hinata answered, taking the bag off him and placing a light kiss on his cheek. Neji inhaled a dose off her hair's sweet coconut/lavender scent before dropping her on her feet and releasing his grip around her waist.

"You're welcome." Neji sighed, smouldered with faint candy floss colour as he turned to leave. "Err, I guess I should get going. I'll see you at the party today. Temari'll tell you about it or maybe Gaara will... Oh and you can borrow my credit card for something to wear if you want, cause Uncle told me that you lost yours. And you should really change into something, err, dry?" He continued, passing a plastic card to his cousin. Hinata, bemused took the card anyhow_. Party? What party? Temari never said anything to me... huh. I guess I'm gonna have to call her and find out. I'll probably see her today..._ Hinata fretted over this 'Party'.

"Tripping- tea stain... Err... bye." She whispered so long to his back, vanishing in the horde of people outside her office. Hinata trotted behind her desk and searched under it for something to substitute her damp top.

"Hinata. You have Gaara to meet in about twenty minutes. Your father called to 'ask' you out for lunch at 1pm at _Alfredors_ today. A reservation's been made under the name Hyuuga. Oh and you've got that meeting today at 2.30pm with the Fashion department concerning the season's theme. Temari, Gaara and his two V.I.P's are going to be there. Also, your sister called. She wants to know if you can come over to the clan manor for a 'surprise'. Want to cancel anything?" Mariya reported the tedious appointments Hinata would have to endure. Maybe not all of them will be tedious.

"No, I'm going to everything today. Thanks by the way." Hinata replied from under her desk. Mariya nodded and left, shutting the door quietly behind herself.

At last, Hinata found a large, grey top with a stitched logo of a roaring lion on it. Cool and fresh to the touch, she flung off her own and flung Gaara's old one on before getting up from all fours.

Wearily she sat at her revolving leather chair, her head resting on her fist. Her eyes grew distant as she re-lived 'the tripping incident'. When she remembered the introductions, the Uchiha had been acting weird throughout it. _Didn't he mummer something along the lines of 'Kiss ass'? No, I'm just imagining it. He probably thinks I'm a clumsy old hag. Hmph. My tummy hurts. Mariya looks busy with that phone call, soo, err. I'm gonna get something to eat_. She considered as her stomach rumbled impatiently.

Answering it, Hinata budged off her buttocks and went on the prowl for something, and anything, that would satisfy her stomach for now. Before leaving the comfort of her office, she grabbed her black bag and thanked the gods, any spirit or fate that had spared her the humiliation of being fired for the worst thing ever done in this business industry. So far...

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Naruto watched Sasuke from the corner of his eye as they sat at the head of Gaara's glass conference table. After going to Gaara's office, checking to see the Uchiha hadn't had any serious injuries and making small talk, they resided to the private conference room Gaara had tied to his office to talk over the contracts they'd soon sign.

"You guys remember the drill, right?" Gaara asked, his eyes switching between the two. But when they turned to Naruto, both men, Gaara and Sasuke, looked at him questioningly with eyebrows raised high.

"What?! I've doing this for a long time. Course I know it!" However Naruto didn't. But obviously he wouldn't say that in the audience of 'Hotshot Sasuke Uchiha'. It would be too much humiliation for the blonde.

"Sure baka, cause last time you thought we were here to sign on to something big about ramen when it was actually something about bisexuals." Sasuke jeered, leaning across to his blonde friend and smirking slightly.

"Ramen? What ramen? WHERESMYRAMEN?" Naruto replied. Sasuke had used the trigger word 'ramen' for Naruto to go mad for the soup. It was a prank Sasuke had 'pulled' last week. He'd invited a hypnotist to hypnotize Naruto into thinking he was a pig. But the plan backfired... on Sasuke. His trigger word was 'snort' and he'd start snorting like mad. It would stop after a minute, same as Naruto. Both would remember what had happened during that precious minute. But luckily for them, the lady had told them she would take it off next time she was in town.

"Great, he's started. Great Uchiha. _Great_!" Gaara stated in a tired tone. The Subaku knew of this but was sworn not to tell anyone. 'Or he'd have his balls cut off and fed to a piglet, cause it won't be enough for a pig' as Sasuke had reminded him when Gaara successfully humiliated Sasuke in the audience off a video camera. The tape was later thrown away.

"Don't worry he'll stop! You gotta admit, this is normal for the baka to do when he wants his stupid ray-thing." Sasuke said stonily whilst Naruto barked his head off like dog, yelling to know where his ramen was. He kept pounding his fists on the table until the minute was up and he calmed down to normal Naruto. If red in the face and flaming furious is what you'd call normal Naruto.

"You idiot! You know what I could do to you. Make you be more of the pig you are. Stupid asshole!" Raged Naruto, his golden hair moving lightly in anime style.

"Wait a minute. What am I? An asshole or a pig, 'cause baka make up your mind so I can pound you to into the crap you are." snarled Sasuke. Baring his teeth like snowy tiger that had sighted his next prey. Even if it may be something vile, you get hungry.

Naruto and Sasuke both got off their seats, knocking the leather chairs down, to fight the other after the insults hurled across a few rulers length. Gaara appeared in their way to stop them from destroying his private conference room to dust. But both kept glaring and pushing to get to the other that the Subaku thought he'd might as well move out the way and let them get on with it. After all, it was destiny.

"What the HELL is going on in here?" Temari screamed, her eyes flaming furious. "For goodness sake!" She sighed. Like a whip, she clasped Naruto by the elbow and pulled him to sit down on one of the now-upright-leather-chairs.

Once Temari's attention averted from him, Naruto made his way to get up. Instantly Temari was at his toes, "SIT!!". Her voice echoed through the room and even made Sasuke cringe. Gaara rammed Naruto, who still as a statue, into his allocated seat. Now Temari returned to the Uchiha, here she disgustedly frowned at him before pointing to him then the door.

"Get out and cool down!"

Sasuke, not use to orders, made his way to the door hesitantly. Before curving the handle, he gazed back and smirked. "I'll be back baka, just you wai-"

"GET OUT!" Temari shrieked once more, throwing the object nearest to her, a long, thin empty vase. She was tired of having a room, rip apart every few months by the Uchiha and Uzumaki over little things.

KK-RRRRAAASSSSHHH!! SLAM!

"HUH! Every time… bloody idiot." Gaara shook his head, agreeing to his own words.

Sasuke stormed off to the canteen as he felt the need to satisfy his unusual thirst for a cool drink. Wherever he looked, the hall was filed with people; giggling over weight girls sipping diet cokes and conversing over last night documentery, anarexic models sitting at tables eating...nothing, the outsiders alone in their groups huddeled in the shadows of the room, the perverts eyeing the models... The list went on and on, for a few seconds Sasuke felt as if he'd gone back to high school.

Almost everyone gazed at him as he entered the room, whispers flew across the room like the Black Death, biting each human in sight/reach. Ignorant as he was, the Uchiha strolled over to a vending machine for a can of coke. He took out his wallet and searched for change. No change? Only wads of notes piling out of the brown leather purse.

He turned to one of the girls gazing at him as if he were god. "Er, can you lend me some change? Er, hello? Hello?" He waved his hand in front of her face. Her eyes instantly followed his hand, even as he increased the speed of waving it about. Her cowering friend came forwards and passed a handful of coins to the Uchiha, spilling out of her trembling fingers.

"Here you go S-sasuke-san. P-please take my change." Whimpered the girls 'brave' friend, her bare legs appeared to buckle beneath her any second now.

He reached over and took a few pieces of change, then nodded his head he replied; "Thanks, here take a fiver." He exchanged the coins for a note, one the girl's-brave-friend starred at, her eye's wider than an average persons.

Placing the coins in the slot he soon recieved his coke. As he turned from the vending machine he realized he'd made a **BIG **mistake. Every girl and gay guy had their hands cupped with pieces of change resting in the palms.

Sasuke moved away from them as they all asked for him to borrow they're change.

"Please Sasuke-san take mine." shrieked a 35 year-old woman at the top of her voice as a horde of people rushed past the lifts after a vanished Uchiha.

Sasuke panted as pressed for the lift to go up. He'd run about a quater of the building to get away from the lunatics aka 'fans'.

_Ting._

Alone in the lift he stumbled out and turned into an empty, dim-lighted hallway. Where was he? What floor was this. At the swish of pink hair he ran to catch up to a lone, female figure.

"What floor is th-... You." He stared at the young woman as she pouted realizing who'd called after her.

"Sasuke. It's been too long," She added in sticky tone, pushing him against the nearest wall. She twirled a lock of his between a finger.

Sighing she added with a seducing tone, "I've missed you, my love."

**A/N****: CLIFFHANGER!! So who's the mystery woman, seducing Sasuke alone in a hallway? There's a big clue in the last few paragraphs.**

**I tried to make this as long as possible and hope you liked it. I'd like to warn you that I don't know much about ratings and stuff like that 'abuse' thing you have next to each review. What is that about anyway? I also wanted to explain the relationship/give an insight to how Naruto and Sasuke behave towards each other and mainly focus on them and Hinata. **

**Also on how the Uchiha and Uzumaki ended up working with Gaara. You see, they kind of invest they're money into the Subakus so the Subakus can get stuff to make more money and make double of the money they gave them in first place for them. It's a whole... BIG money thing.**

**Oh, and yes Hinata has had a relationship with Gaara, but sadly for those of you cough!-like someone I know; VBL aka KA in the non-internet world-cough ;- they broke up evil cackle. Don't hate me for it, but I kinda had to. Anyways, more of that shall be explained later on. **

**Moreover, please don't hate Hinata because she works in a fashion... thing. It's because she has to, I will explain that later on and also if your wondering about why Gaara's the boss, especially with and elder sister and brother. It's because he kind of created it all; so he's the boss. **

**I hope that I'll update sooner and you'll get the next chapter, so you won't have to murder me for updating a decade later. If you review, it really inspires me to carry on. Seriously, any writer here will tell you that obviously most of must be writers, right?. Soo,…….****READ & REVIEW****.**

**Bye!**

**Hinata'sBadSide **


End file.
